Problem: Emily bought a new sweater at the store when they were having a $5\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the sweater was $$66$, how much did Emily pay with the discount?
Answer: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$66$ $\times$ $5\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{5}{100}$ which is also equal to $5 \div 100$ $5 \div 100 = 0.05$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.05$ $\times$ $$66$ $ = $ $$3.30$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Emily paid. $$66$ $-$ $$3.30$ $ = $ $$62.70$ Emily paid $$62.70$ for the sweater.